


Living In The Moment

by capstevesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capstevesbarnes/pseuds/capstevesbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from a mission, sore and eagerly awaiting for sleep, Bucky appears intoxicated in your doorway, begging to stay with you for the night. After realizing that there is no way he is going to willingly leave, you give in not only to his request but him as well. Causing you to overthink the situation and him to admitting his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living In The Moment

“How is it midnight already?” Clint grumbled. “Where did this day go?”

You and the team had just gotten back from a mission that lasted longer than expected. Everyone was tired and annoyed from the day’s grievances.

“Where do any of our days go, Clint?” Your tone was exasperated.

“Protecting the ungrateful people of Earth, of course!” Tony sarcastically chimed-in.

You rolled your eyes as you tried not to laugh. You knew that people appreciated what your team did, but Tony wasn’t completely wrong. There always seemed to be larger amounts of people who preferred to complain rather than give thanks.

As everyone made their way towards the kitchen, you made yours toward the stairs. “I am going to bed, goodnight guys.”

“Night, y/n. Good job today, get some rest.” Steve yawned before joining everyone else.

As you made your way to your room, you could practically feel yourself deteriorating. You were sore and in desperate need of a shower, but you couldn’t find the energy to do so. You were too excited to lie down. The last few moments of being awake seemed to always be your favorite part of the day. The way you could feel yourself melting into your bed, excited for the rest and peace you were going to get, if only for a little while.

As you drifted into slumber, you heard a knock on your door.

Your eyes flew open, irritation overcoming you.

“This better be important.” You groaned as you made your way out of bed. You opened the door to see none other than Bucky Barnes, giving you one of his famous sly grins.

“Hey, doll. I see you’re back. I missed you.” He seemingly walked straight through you and sat on your bed.

“No, please.” You said monotonously. “Come in. I wasn’t trying to sleep or anything.”

Bucky only laughed. “You’re so funny, y/n. That is what I like best about you.”

“Bucky, are you drunk?”

“No..” his voice was playfully innocent like a child who had just stolen candy.

“Why are you drunk, Buck?”

He said nothing, only continuing to grin.

“Are you drunk because Steve banned you from the mission today?”

“That’s a stupid reason to be drunk.” His response was so quick that you knew he was lying. Since regaining his memories, Bucky had been determined to help out the team anyway possible. However Steve did not believe that Bucky was fully ready to do so. This created countless arguments and almost fights between the two men.

“But..” he continued. “While we are on the subject, don’t tell Stevie I am drunk or he will come in here and ruin all the fun. Now come lay down in my bed so we can sleep. I am tired.”

“Buck..this is not your bed. You’re in the wrong room.”

“N-no I am not. I am in the room of the most beautiful person in all the universes.” he practically shouted.

“And here I thought you were trying to avoid Steve’s attention.”

He gave you a coy smile, pretending to not know what you were talking about.

“You think you’re real cute don’t you? Come on,” You gestured back towards your door. “I’ll take you to your room.”

“No! I want to stay here with the you.” Even when his voice was groggy and his speech was slurred, your heart melted.

You looked over at the man-child pouting in your bed and couldn’t help but sympathize for him. You had to admit that Bucky was having a rough past couple of days. Between nightmares and fights with Steve, you knew he was having a difficult time being alone.

“Please.” he quietly pleaded. “I’ll be on my very best behavior.”

You sighed as you crawled back into bed, realizing it wasn’t worth the fight.

“I am sure I’ll regret this in the morning, but alright. Just stay on that side of the bed and be quiet. I need to sleep.”

You laid back down facing away from Bucky and closed your eyes.

Thoughts were racing so fast through your mind that you could barely keep up. 

Bucky Barnes was in your bed and you were doing nothing. 

You knew that it was for the best, too. Your relationship with Bucky may have always been a flirtatious one with an obvious attraction, but you were smarter than to get involved with anyone. Especially someone you worked with. 

At least you hoped you were.

You were so entranced in your thoughts that you almost didn’t hear Bucky calling you.

“Y/N…” he whispered again as he placed his hand on your upper thigh. Your eyes widened as your heart began to beat at a hundred miles a minute.

You rolled over to see he that not only was the soldier staring directly at you, his face was only a centimeter away from yours.

“James Buchanan, what the hell are-”

Before you could even finish, he was kissing you. Not in a sloppy drunk manner either. This was a kiss with passion and meaning. You could feel a sense of relief wash over you as you kissed him back. Bucky felt the same urge for you as you did for him.

He made no hesitation to pull you on top of him. You tried to stop every thought and over analysis running through your head.

There doesn’t always have to be a specific meaning behind any action.

But what if there was meaning? How would you even be able to get away with this? You could only imagine the remarks you would hear from Natasha and the horrified expression on Steve’s face. 

You quickly snapped back to reality when you felt his erection press against your inner thigh. “Bucky, I can’t.” Was all you could say before rolling back over to your side of the bed. Embarrassment washed over you.

“Fuck. I am sorry, y/n. For some reason I always felt like the attraction between us was mutual, please forgive me. I would never want you to do something if you did not want to.” It was evident that he was attempting to hide the disappointment he felt.

You couldn’t help but smile at him. Even when he was an aroused drunk, he was still a gentleman. You reached up to stroke his face. “No, no. Buck, are you kidding me? Of course it is mutual. It’s just-” You were struggling to find the right words. “If we are going to do this, I don’t want it to be like this. You reek of alcohol and I probably smell horrid. Not to mention I would at least like for you to not regret it in the morning.”

“Firstly,” he began. “You smell wonderfully. Secondly, regret? I may be drunk, but the way I want you right now is the same way I have wanted you for quite sometime. And in the morning when I’m sober, I will still like you. How could I not? You’re breathtaking.”

“I wish I could believe that.” You whispered.

“Look doll, believe what you want for now. But in the morning, I will prove everything I have just said to you. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Even in the dark you could feel his eyes staring at you. Both you laid in silence for what seemed like hours before he decided to break it.

“Can I still sleep in here with you tonight?” 

“Yeah, of course. I would like that.”

“Goodnight, y/n. I can’t wait for what tomorrow brings.” Was all he said before pulling you into his body and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* If you liked this you should follow the imagines blog I started on tumblr for more : mcuiimagines or if you just want to be friendly follow my personal blog : capstevesbarnes xx


End file.
